


The secret is out

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 11:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: After a photo of Eleonora and Edoardo sharing a kiss in his car gets on social media, Filippo and Eleonora have a fight. She seek comfort into Edoardo





	The secret is out

“I’m your sister, you should be on my side, Filo!”

“Sister or not, I had warned you about this. How many times have I told you that you should tell Silvia before she would get hurt? She’s your friend, Ele. You shouldn’t have hid something like that from her.”

“You don’t understand. Silvia has always seen Edoardo as some god, she  _veneered_  him, and it took me so long to get her to get over him and to pick up the pieces Edoardo Incanti had broken. He made her feel so shitty about herself, he made her feel like she wasn’t good enough and it broke her. Convincing Silvia that he was in the wrong and building her self confidence was tough and, still now, Silvia doubt herself and struggle to accept and love herself physically. If I had told her about us, she would’ve thought I was doing this because I wanted him for me.”

Filippo cocked an eyebrow. “Did you?”

“No! Of course not,” the brunette defended immediately. Up until a few weeks ago, she  _despised_ Edoardo Incanti. But, over the span of the last two weeks, his charm grew on her and he showed her a side of him that he hadn’t shared with other girls.

“Defensive,” Filippo pointed. “Did you lie to me when you told me why you went on that date with him?”

“Why are you suddenly doubting everything I say? I went on this date so Edoardo would stop messaging Silvia and leave her alone. I didn’t feel anything for him at the time. I swear, Filo.” Her blue eyes were looking at him, hoping he’ll believe her.

Filippo sighed in frustration. His sister is one of the smartest person he knows but, seeing her in messy situation like this made him doubt her judgement. “All I’m staying is that, this guy hurt your friend and now you’re doing things behind Silvia’s back with the guy who hurt her. That’s a bit messy, don’t you think?”

Eleonora groaned. She knew Filo had a point. “I agree that it’s messy but, I didn’t  _plan_  on falling for him. It just happened. What do you want me to do about it? I’m not going to break up with Edoardo because of Silvia.”

They both had seen this kind of situation in the movies. There was two paths, you’d either break up your friendship over a guy or you rescue your friendship and let go of the guy you love. And, at this point, Ele wanted to both Silvia and Edoardo in her life, she didn’t want to give up either of them.

“Since when do you care about a guy this much? Love me some boys but, none of them are worth losing a friend over, Ele. And, certainly not this guy with the shitty hair. Boys are gonna come and go but your friends will  _always_  be by your side. They’ll be the ones to pick up the pieces if Edoardo breaks your heart - Silvia even more so. So, you need to fix this mess and talk to her. Your friendship is worth so much more Ele, just trust me on this one.”

Filippo had voiced his concerns about his sister’s relationship with Edoardo concerning Silvia but the brunette hadn’t listen to him and, in this era of social media, it was only a matter of time before someone caught them sharing a kiss in Edoardo’s car. When Silvia fell on the picture and her friend’s betrayal was revealed, it shattered her.

Even Eva had told her to talk to Silvia about Edoardo. She had been keeping up with the two since their first date - the one Eleonora accepted going for Silvia - and, although she was rooting for them, Eva insisted Eleonora told Silvia, she  _deserved_  to know. Eleonora had tried talking to the blonde on a couple of occasions but, every times, something happened and their moment was interrupted by something else…like that time Eva and the girls started playing darts at the cabin.

Days passed and feelings grew between her and Edoardo and it became harder to tell Silvia and the news got to her before Eleonora could say, causing a tension between the two.

Eleonora sighed in frustration and grabbed her jacket and shoes, leaving the apartment without telling Filippo where she was going. He didn’t need to know about all of her whereabouts. She walked down the street, not having any particular destination in mind.

One year ago, if you had told her that she would be stuck in a dilemma between her friendship with Silvia and her relationship with Edoardo, she would’ve said it’s bullshit.

A million thoughts were racing in her head. She didn’t know what to do. She had left the groupchat on read after Silvia had sent the picture, therefore, she couldn’t go to the girls.

Maybe Filo was right? Maybe she should go to Silvia’s and have a talk with her?

Eleonora pulled out her phone and called Eva, being her only friend left in this, knowing that the other girls were probably by Silvia’s side.

“ _Hi. This is Eva, leave a message_.”

It was Thursday, where could she be? At Fredrico’s place? At…Giovanni’s? Now that the latter wasn’t with Sofia, Eva and him had been getting closer and closer, it was obvious that the two still liked each other so Eleonora was suspecting a possible reconciliation soon.

Scrolling down her list of contact, her eyes fell on the name of the only other person who would be willing to talk to her after this mess. Ele almost pressed the call button but decided to just go and show up instead, praying she won’t have to walk all the way back to her apartment.

.

It was a long walk but Eleonora managed to get there under forty minutes. She drew an intake of breath, biting down her lip anxiously before pressing the doorbell.

Under five minutes, the door opened, revealing a half dressed Edoardo, sweats low on his hips. He smirked seeing Eleanora. “I see that you missed me. Couldn’t resist staying away, uh?”

She rolled her eyes. “Can I come in?”

Edoardo opened the door wider, a silent way to tell her to come in. He wasn’t expecting company so most lights were turned off inside as she made her way to the living room where the television was still on. Ele glanced at the screen where some cops were chasing another car…very fitting for Edoardo who always drove fast with his rich boy car. She almost laughed.

She walked over to the couch and sat down hesitantly, fingers tapping on her jean clad thighs. If Filo knew where she was right now…

A few months ago she would have not even imagined coming to this house willingly but, now being here, she felt both nervous yet safe at the same time.

A lamp was turned on, creating a dim glow in the living room.

Edo took a seat on the big couch, keeping a distance between them. “I was waiting for a delivery but, I guess I got a better deal.” Edoardo had mastered the art of reading Eleonora’s face like an open book. He only needed to study her face for a few seconds to see that something was on her mind. “You okay?” he asked with concern.

Eleonora wasn’t the kind of person who like to air her dirty laundry to people - certainly not her boyfriend. Boyfriends aren’t your therapist and shouldn’t be forced to listen to your every complains and personal drama - unless they asked to. Eleonora didn’t want to annoy Edoardo with her bickering between she and Filippo but, in a way, he was involved in this.

“I…I got into an argument with my brother. You must think that it’s not a big deal and that siblings fight all the time but, Filo and I don’t. Not like this. I left home and I called Eva, hoping I could go over to her house, but she’s not answering and…I have nowhere else to go.”

She was nervous that Edoardo would bring up her other friends but, he didn’t. He probably figured out what was going on - he must have seen the picture going around too.

“What was the argument about? Wanna talk about it?”

Eleanora didn’t reply. She didn’t really know if she should open up about everything to Edoardo but, at the same time, he was the only who was there for her now. And, if he hadn’t wanted to hear about her problems, he wouldn’t have asked.

“Is this about Silvia?” Edoardo asked carefully.

He knew how uncomfortable she was and how bad she felt regarding Silvia. On his end, Edoardo didn’t care about Silvia. She came onto him and put herself into this situation. He had told her that he didn’t feel anything for her - in a not so nice way - but, Silvia was Silvia and, despite his rejection, she kept pushing herself on him. It was partly her own fault that she was brokenhearted.

“How do you know?”

Edo gave her a soft smile. “News goes around fast here…and she lashed out at me via text.”

Eleonora chewed on her lip. “Filo said no boys are worth losing a friendship.”

He thought about what she said for a few seconds, trying to choose his words carefully. The truth is, he put up a tough act but he cared so much for her that he could  _never_  imagine hurting her. He wanted to smooth over the worry lines on her forehead and put a smile on her beautiful face. “Although this won’t be in my favor, your brother’s right. But, if Silvia is really your friend, she’ll forgive you. Give her time to process everything and then, you can talk to her. She sounded pretty pissed on the phone so I highly suggest you to wait it out.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Since when do you care about my friendship with Silvia?”

“If Silvia is your friend, she must be important to you.”

 _She was_. Now Eleonora felt bad because, if Silvia was so important to her, she wouldn’t have gone behind her back and kissed her crush. Even less gotten into a relationship with him. She was a terrible friend…

“Hey,” Edoardo said in a soft voice, bringing her back. He put a hand on her thigh and she covered it with hers, lacing their fingers together. “You did  _nothing_ wrong, Eleonora. It’s not like Silvia and I were ever together. I never had feelings for her and I tried to make myself clear but…you know Silvia.”

Eleonora chuckled. Silvia doesn’t take no for an answer which was both good and bad. It ends up hurting her most of the time though, which is what worried Eleonora the most. But, she knew that she had to protect her friend.

She was deep in her thoughts when she noticed Edoardo that watching her closely. She pulled her eyebrows. “What? Is there something on my face?”

He shook his head, smile broadening as he reached out to caress her face. “You’re beautiful when you smile.”

“Is that another of your cliché lines?”

Laughing, Edoardo leaned in for a kiss, softly pressing his lips over her’s.

When Ele broke the kiss, she pressed her forehead against his. “Edo, can I stay here tonight?” she asked, her soft breath hitting his cheek.

“It’s not like I can kick you out, can I?”

She pulled away and stuck her tongue like a child. Edoardo smiled at her childish act and pulled her against him, kissing her temple before un-pausing the movie.


End file.
